


Borderlands Is Where It Starts

by SinnerTori



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerTori/pseuds/SinnerTori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to come home from a long day of school/work, wanting to just relax & play Borderlands 2 but you were getting thrown into your own story of the Borderlands series with action, guns romance, Hyperion & Handsome Jack!<br/>This is going to be a long story..Will you be able to handle it or will you have to give into Hyperions control & live on Pandora!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so relaxing..

You had just came home from a longs day of school/work, all you wanted to do was have a long soaking bath then lay in bed to rest while playing your favorite game Borderlands 2, this is all you wanted to do since you thought you deserved to relax from the toughness from this week.

 

    You walked over to your bedroom where you tossed your bag onto the group, you sat your tired butt onto the queen sized bed taking off your shoes then slowly got back up from the bed taking off your dirty clothes, tossing them in the dirty clothes basket while making your way to the bathroom. Ahhh.. A hot running bath, it was exactly what you need for your sore body... You poured a bit of Eucalyptus Spearmint into your bath water to make it relieve your stress & make bubbles for your enjoyment... You soaked in that hot bath with your tablet in hand to read a book/comic & even a few YouTube videos, you felt much better about how your week was. After your relaxing shower you walked out your bathroom dried off while your hair was still damp, you never really liked the blow dryer since it always made your hair puffy like some puffy cat after it saw something that scared them. You brushed your hair down before you moved to the living room in your large black shirt, black lace panties, you often dressed like this when you got out the bath to relax, grabbing your remote to your TV you turned it on then sat on your soft worn out sofa.

    A few hours had passed till you were then called by a close friend of yours to come to her house right away so she could show you something, you didn't want to but you had nothing else better to do so why not..? You got dressed in your normal clothing, you put on a black tank top that had a cute bunny head on the breast area, your dark blue skinny jeans, gray vans & your jacket that you put on. That's when you got a call from your friend again. GREAT. She doesn't need you to come over now, you got dressed for nothing, you laid down on your bed with a cry of being so tired... You let out a sigh, what were you going to do with your sad life? Well.. you liked your life how it was but you wanted something to excite you... Something new! Not getting out of bed for your friend's meltdowns or something that wasn’t too exciting. You closed your eyes trying to rest your tired body, you were drifting off to sleep when you heard a loud smashing sound coming from your living room, you jumped up at the sound then slowly made your way to the living room, when you walked over all you saw was the tv glass was cracked like someone punched it from the inside.. You swore under your breath not sure why that even happened, was it too cold in the house? No.. cause you would have been cold obviously... You walked over to your TV to examine it carefully, you were not sure still on how this even happened, right when your face was close to the tv a bright light blinded you then pulled you into the tv throwing you in a bright light blue light, you gasped feeling that not much air was wherever you were. You couldn't help but close your eyes to the difficulty of breathing, you fell unconscious, your head left light along with your weak cold body.

  
  


    When you came to.. you found yourself on a hospital bed in the middle of the room, hooked up to wires & all alone.. you groaned in pain, you sat up  slowly then looks around.. “What.. happened.. ugh.. my head fucking hurts..” You were still in your normal clothing, it seems like no one did anything to you other than put you on this bed & hooked you up to wires. You pulled the wires off you then got off the bed, you had no idea where the hell you were at in the slightest... Making your way up the stairs that were in the room, you walked over to a large metal life door that opened up by itself slowly, you went into the long metal hallways following the yellow striped lines leading to a large central hub of something. You walked into the middle staring at all the signs, people who were dressed in fancy like uniforms, black, gray & yellow, people using their fingers as fake guns & that's when you noticed the sign just above your head that read…

  
  


_**..HYPERION..** _

 

 


	2. I just want to go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You backed up reading the sign, you known from your video game. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?

   _ **...Hyperion…**_

 

   

You backed up reading the sign, you known from your video game. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? Panic started to set into you, making you feel sick & just want to pass out, you sat down at a table that was at the food court, you tried to take in deep breaths to calm your nerves. That's when the intercom turned on “If any of you weasels find a girl that don't look to be in our company capture her then bring her to my fucking office! Haha.. This is goddamn Handsome Jack!” You stood up quickly after that announcement, people started to look around the area for you, panic set in even higher, you then ran into a bathroom where you hide in a stall trying to understand what happened to you & how you even got here in the first place.

You stayed inside the stall for an hour listening to your music to calm you & give you the confidence you need, Ahh.. You gained a shit ton of confidence from Fall Out Boy - “My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark”, with a smile on your face you took a step out the stall looking into the mirror making yourself look.. good? Now you were walking out the bathroom looking around, you keep close to the walls looking around, you didn't get to finish your game so you didn't know were much really was at but hell you're gonna try.

 

You only made it to the lab you were in when a guard grabbed your shirt with a tight grip, you let out a cry, you began to wiggled & squirmed to try to get away, the guard let out a laugh at your attempt to get away from him “Hahaha.. You think you can get away from me? Wow, your a fucking dumb ass..” You screamed again, the man dragged you to the main part of Hyperion were you just were at, to a elevator,up to a door that has “HYPERION” on the door, you gulped. This… This had to be HIS office. You grabbed onto the guards arm then took a bit of the skin that was showing, he dropped you with a loud curse then  him grabbing onto his bleeding arm NOW! Now was your chance to run! You lifted yourself off the ground then bolted out to the elevator again, you went down, you felt all the rush in your vain, when the door opened you ran out running into some employees, you pushed through them. 

 

Once you got away your legs were like jelly, your breathing was rigged & you were sweating, wow.. your mind was racing like crazy with your heart, the warning was out that everyone needs to be looking for you made your fear rise up. You had found yourself a small room to hide out, catching your breath & letting your tears flow from how terrified you are, you just wanted to go home. “Whats going on..!? I don't understand..! Why am I here!!” You  closed your eyes, you were just so exhausted, you wanted to sleep while curling up against this wall, so you get out a soft sigh then fell asleep not waking up till morning.


End file.
